General Blue (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 10 General Blue collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. AB Groupe *"Super Guerriers" Coffret 21 *Release date: 1996 The first General Blue model was produced as a miniature collectible by French company AB Groupe in 1996 (dated 1989). General Blue is dressed in his outfit from his appearance in "Mystical Adventure." This series was later re-released by Irwin Toy although the set that initially included General Blue was not a part of the re-releases, which meant that AB's release is the only one for the General Blue figurines. Others included in this mini figurine set were Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Kid Trunks, Goku on a Nimbus cloud, Great Saiyawoman, and Gotenks. *Super Guerriers Tirelire tin set *Release date: 1996 Also released by AB Groupe was a very rare spherical tin set that included a slew of characters circulating around the tin’s exterior layering. These figurines are on scale with the other Super Guerriers miniatures also released by AB Groupe. A General Blue miniature collectible with his clothing from "Mystical Adventure" was included in this set along with some other extremely rare characters. This is likely one of the hardest pieces to come by in terms of a complete collectible set. Others included in this gift set are East Kai, Trunks, Minotia, Super Saiyan Vegito, and Goku. Bandai *Dragon Ball Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu Part 2 *Release date: 1980's In the 80's, a series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. General Blue appears once in this miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as green, yellow, red, blue, green, or tan. The mini rubber figurine comes with one arm raised upward in a militaristic position and both feet in perfect unison as he rallies his troops. Also, this Keshi piece is included with an airplane, the same airplane which General Blue uses to pull off a Rocket Engine Spark and outmaneuver his opponent. *Dragon Ball Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu Part 2 *Release date: 1980's In the 80's, a series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in a tan color base. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. General Blue appears once in this miniature set,and this mold appears in a tan base. The mini rubber figurine comes with one arm raised upward as he waves to his soldiers and the other hand is kept behind his back in a militaristic position. Pieces included in this set are Android 8, General White, Nam, Ninja Murasaki, Commander Red, General Blue, Pirate Robot, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Master Roshi, Master Roshi pumped-up, Emperor Pilaf, Buyon, Major Metallitron, Colonel Silver, Goku (Kamehameha), Goku with Power Pole, Jackie Chun, Great Ape Goku, and the Kickboxer. Banpresto *Dragon Ball Collectible series *Release date: 2004 Released in September 2004 by Banpresto, this collectible set was a nice addition to any Dragon Ball set. It incorporated the fight between General Blue in the pirate cave and the figurines came with miniature black bases, which could be latched onto each other to create a scene. General Blue comes with a very unique sinister glare, with one hand stroking his face and hair in an elegant and vain fashion, likely due to the fact that he was proud of his villainous nature. General Blue additionally comes with a shotgun, which he used to threaten Goku. Others that can be connected to this set are Bulma, Krillin, Goku, and Pirate Robot. *Mini Collection 2 series *Release date: 2004 This set included a few Dragon Ball characters in miniature scale. General Blue was included among the pieces in this set and is portrayed holding his binoculars and his military uniform intact along with his hat. Others included in the same Mini Collection 2 set are Ninja Murasaki, Mercenary Tao, Upa, Nam, Jackie Chun, Korin, Android 8, Goku with his orange gi, and Goku with his winter clothes. All the figurines come in miniature boxes with their image on front. Jakks Pacific *Dragon Ball Series 1 First Edition *Release date: 2003 Jakks Pacific added a repertoire of figures to their basic Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT lineup. A nice addition after these was the original Dragon Ball series figures, which included General Blue with Krillin in its very first set and first edition. The pumped up General Blue came with a sword (which was found in the pirate cave) and binoculars (which he used himself). Krillin's inclusion in this 2-pack is likely due to the fact that he fought General Blue himself in the pirate cave in an attempt to stop him from taking the Dragon Balls. The General Blue model is very intricately designed, including the overall impression being placed on his handsome facial features, his hair toppling in front of his forehead, great detail on every one of his pulsating muscles, and the overall body being rather flexible in terms of its pose-able nature. Others included in this same set are Pirate Robot, Master Roshi with Goku, and Goku with Turtle. *Trilogy 2-pack Series *Release date: 2006 Jakks Pacific has released a 2-pack of General Blue along with Pirate Robot in its original Dragon Ball series additions to the 2-pack sets. Released in 2006, this specific 2-pack comprises two previously released figures. This 2-pack is quite a rarity as it was released in scarce quantities in comparison to General Blue's previous Jakks release. Coincidentally, this General Blue figure remains the same in terms of the overall model and isn't altered but is a nice collectible due to the differential in terms of the packaging, which depicts General Blue in his uniform on the box front of the package. Plex *Anime Heroes Dragon Ball series *Release date: 2007 Plex has released an assortment of basic figures in the “Mini Big Head” style. Released sometime in 2007, this assortment, entitled “Anime Heroes” has a wide variety of characters, primarily comprising of Dragon Ball characters to form a large collection. This General Blue mini figure comes with a sadistic pose, with the militant madman holding his elbow as he is plotting of what to do next. The mini figurines go for a rather adorable and cute look. The figurines in this set stand at about 40 mm (1.56 inches). Hachette *The Legend of Manga series *Release date: 2009 Hachette has added a great deal of pieces to their appending “Legend of Manga” releases. Included with the manga volumes is a miniature figurine. Included with Number 28 of this wide range of volumes is none other than General Blue. Released in August, 2009, this piece was no exception to the great deal of detail Hachette has placed on the Dragon Ball manga characters. Entitled "Commandant Blue" on the packaging issue included, Blue's pose is that of a complete military man, tightly gripping his hands behind him as his feet are placed in perfect unison. His uniform is also extremely accurate in its depiction, making him a very detailed collectible overall. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise